Playing Make Believe
by brahdley jims
Summary: we all lose our innocence at some point or another. we all grow out of wishing upon stars and holding hands without a care in the world. some lucky few have someone to guide them through that. 100 stories in 30 words or less. all nextgen characters.
1. TeddyVictoire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a lot of clothes... and most of the stuff in my bedroom... and my awful mobile phone... and my iPod... NO, DON'T TAKE THE IPOD!**

**an: This is for the '30 Words Or Less' challenge at HPFC, by MioneWazlib. 100 prompts, 100 stories, each one 30 words or less. The pairing will change each chapter.**

**pairing: Teddy/Victoire:**

**prompts: stubborn, beauty, shallow, in love, prince charming, study sessions, wish upon a star**

* * *

><p><strong>Stubborn<strong>

'Will you marry me?'

'No.'

'Marry me?'

'I'm not ready.'

'Marry me now?'

'We're too young.'

'Please marry me.'

'No thanks.'

'Marry me, or the blue hair goes.'

'Fine!'

**Beauty**

She was the pretty one. Nothing more, to most people.

He was the one who typically left it until the seventh date to tell her she was beautiful.

**Shallow**

'TEDDY! I NEEDED THAT MIRROR!'

'Stop being so shallow!'

'Stop being so infuriating!'

'Hey – hey, do not touch the hair!'

'Oh? Who's shallow now?'

'… I'll get you a new mirror.'

**In Love**

Victoire had been in love with him since practically forever. She might say it was since they started dating, but she knew she'd loved him since they became best friends.

**Prince Charming**

In his mind, he was Prince Charming and she was Cinderella.

In her mind, he was Prince Clumsy and she would never lose one of her precious shoes, Merlin forbid.

**Study Sessions**

'Teddy, these aren't really study sessions.'

'Yes, they are.'

'What are we studying?'

'Kissing.'

'What should we be studying?'

'… The history of dragon's blood.'

'Oh. Well, kissing works too.'

**Wish Upon A Star**

When she was four, Victoire wished upon a star.

She didn't know that in the other room, Teddy was wishing the same thing.

Twenty years later, their wishes came true.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please review :)<strong>


	2. RoxanneLorcan

**pairing: **Roxanne/Lorcan

**prompts: **absolutely alone, out of control, delusional, fine line, quitting you, don't leave me, finish this, hero

* * *

><p><strong>Absolutely Alone<strong>

She loves him.

It's madness – how can she love him of all people? But she loves him.

But sometimes he makes her feel absolutely alone.

**Out of Control**

She's a tornado, and he's a hurricane, and they're out of control.

And when they meet, there are _explosions_ and _world disasters._

It doesn't stop them.

**Delusional**

Maybe they're delusional. It would explain a lot. They must be mad, crazy, insane, to carry on with this. Delusional.

Better to be _delusional _than _a liar._

**Fine Line**

There's a fine line between love and hate. One minute it's passion and lust, and the next she's screaming at him to get out.

What happens when the line gets blurred?

**Quitting You**

He's addictive.

Merlin, she hates what he does to her, and she knows he's bad for her.

But he's addictive, and she can't quit him.

**Don't Leave Me**

'I'm going, Lorcan! I'm done! We can't hurt each other anymore!'

'Please – don't leave me, Rox, don't leave me.' He's sobbing, and then she's sobbing too.

That's all it takes.

**Finish This**

Sometimes she thinks – they both think – it would be so much easier to just finish this now. Before somebody gets hurt permanently.

But they can't. They can't let go.

**Hero**

He made her _crazy, _and not in a good way.

But he would always be her hero, even though he'd lost his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I was listening to 'Love The Way You Lie' when I was writing this, can you tell? o.O Please review :)


	3. RoseScorpius

**pairing: **Rose/Scorpius

**prompts: **good question, reality check, confusing, controlling, missing out, cut it out, with all my heart, never too late, the truth, relief

* * *

><p><strong>Good Question<strong>

'I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy! I'm leaving for good!'

'Then what are you still doing here?'

'Good question! Goodbye!'

'Bye then.'

'Goodbye!'

'… Rosie, are you leaving?'

'No, you… you prick!'

**Reality Check**

'I really, really like him.'

Lily's expression is sympathetic; pitying, even.

'But he's a –'

'Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley. I know.' Reality check, Rosie. Reality check.

**Confusing**

One moment he's my best friend, the next we're fighting, and then he's declaring his love for me.

Wait, what?

This is all just too confusing. I give up.

**Controlling**

'Me? Controlling?' Rose's voice is slightly hysterical. 'How dare you, Malfoy! I'm not controlling in the slightest! Am I?'

Her family all avert their eyes and cough awkwardly.

**Missing Out**

She's laughing with him now. She's – oh, no, please no – she's kissing him. _Him._ Not you. _Him. _Of all people!

You missed out this time. You missed your chance.

**Cut It Out**

'Stop seeing him, Rose!'

'What's wrong with you, Scorpius? Why do you hate him so much?' She gives him her dirtiest look. 'Cut it out!'

He lets her walk away.

**With All My Heart**

He comforts her when her boyfriend dumps her. She cries so much.

'Th-thanks, Scorp,' she sniffles. 'Love you.'

'Love you too, Rosie,' you reply, so quietly. 'With all my heart.'

**Never Too Late**

All she wants you to do is ask her out. All she wants is to kiss you and say that it's never too late.

But you just can't see that.

**The Truth**

The truth is, you can't live with her, sweet Merlin, no! You'd be suicidal before your twenty-fifth birthday.

But the truth is, you can't live without her.

**Relief**

'Rose, will you marry me?'

'Scorpius – _what?'_

'Will you marry me?'

'…'

'Please say something.'

'Yes. Yes!'

'Oh, thank Merlin for that. Good grief.'

'… erm, why did Scorpius just pass out?'

* * *

><p><strong>Please <span>review<span> :)**


	4. MollyLysander

**pairing: **Molly/Lysander

**prompts: **rule breaking, attention, shine, modesty, run away, pain, i love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Breaking<strong>

He taught her how to break the rules, shock the masses, break free of the mould.

He taught her how to make mistakes and be human.

**Attention**

Molly was always the quiet one, happy to be in the background.

Lysander showed her what it felt like to have the attention on her, just for once.

**Shine**

Every star should have their chance to shine. Lysander firmly believed in this, and he would make Molly shine, whether she liked it or not.

**Modesty**

'You're beautiful,' he whispered to her one night.

'I'm not. Don't say that.' She wouldn't look at him.

'You're too modest, Molls. Listen to me. You're beautiful.'

So she listened.

**Run Away**

When Molly ran away from home, nobody could believe it. It wasn't _her._

Only Lysander knew why.

Sometimes you need to run away just to see who'll come after you.

**Pain**

When he finds her, Lysander sobs.

'I'm sorry, Ly… I'm so sorry…' she whispers.

'Please, don't ever leave me again. Please, Molly. I don't think I could stand the pain.'

**I Love You**

If there was anything Molly had learnt from those books she hid behind, it was the importance of 'I love you'.

She never thought she'd hear that said to her.

* * *

><p>Please <span>review<span> :)


	5. JamesIIRose

**pairing: **jamesII/rose. cousincest.

**prompts:** not thinking, holding hands, testing the limits, pinky promise, drunk, fearful, confident

* * *

><p><strong>Not Thinking<strong>

Rose's redgold curls lay across the grass, as James ran his fingers through them. Everything about this was perfection. Wrong, but he didn't need to think about that now.

**Holding Hands**

They remembered when holding hands was innocent. They were cousins – cousins held hands all the time, right? But they weren't children anymore. And holding hands suddenly didn't feel so innocent.

**Testing The Limits**

'Rose, tell me when to stop.'

'I don't think I want you to.'

'Good, because I don't think I can.'

Testing the limits was always going to be dangerous.

**Pinky Promise**

'Promise you'll never leave me, Jamie?' Rose asked. '_Pinky _promise?'

'Promise, Rosie,' James agreed solemnly, linking his little finger with hers.

Even pinky promises can be broken.

**Drunk**

'Jamie!' Rose cried, her words slurred. 'You know I love you, right?'

And she pressed her lips to hers and stumbled towards the bedroom.

Their hangovers next morning were horrendous.

**Fearful**

The fear made it fun. The fear of being caught, the fear of being shunned. Maybe that was the only reason they did it. For the adrenaline rush.

**Confident**

James was always the confident one. Whenever she got worried or scared, he'd be there to tell her everything was alright.

And like a silly little girl, she believed him.

* * *

><p>please <span>review<span> :)


	6. LysanderLily

**pairing: **lysander/lily

**prompts: **different, classy, unfaithful, virgin, dead tired, train of thought, my life, small world

* * *

><p><strong>Different<strong>

She was different to the other girls you'd dated. She didn't fall into your arms with one corny pick-up line.

No, Lily Luna Potter was different in so many ways.

**Classy**

If there was one thing Lily wasn't, it was classy. She was wild and spontaneous and never ever gave a damn about appearances.

But then again, you liked a challenge.

**Unfaithful**

They should have seen this coming. Both had cheated before, it wasn't like it was a secret or anything.

Was it so surprising that they were unfaithful to each other?

**Virgin**

You stole from her the one thing you could never give back, and you weren't sorry.

Some would think that was cruel, but Lily knew how to play dirty too.

**Dead Tired**

You're tired of this little game you play. Does she love you? Do you love her? Is this all one big joke?

Are you both lying to yourselves?

**Train of Thought**

She keeps interrupting your train of thought, and it's not fair, because you never let a girl do this to you. Ever.

It's always the other way round. Always.

**My Life**

You just walk away one day, leave her. You don't turn back when she calls your name desperately. You never ever turn back.

That pretty much sums up your life.

**Small World**

Ten years later you come back, and she's married happily to your brother.

You end up marrying her cousin, and Lily's Maid of Honour.

It's a small world.

* * *

><p>please <span>review<span> :)


	7. ScorpiusDominique

**pairing: **scorpius/dominique

**prompts: **why not, nature, disease, words, willingess, can you hear me?, men, dysfunctional

* * *

><p><strong>Why Not<strong>

After all, he'd been through most of the Weasley girls. Except Victoire, of course. Why not get Dominique and make it a full set?

Why not?

**Nature**

OK, so maybe she shouldn't have said yes. He broke Roxanne's heart only two months ago.

But she supposed breaking hearts was just in his nature.

**Disease**

Dominique knew full well Scorpius was a disease. One that girls across Hogwarts were suffering terribly from.

And unfortunately, she'd developed the symptoms.

**Words**

'I love you.'

They were just words. Meaningless words, in their case. But it was fun pretending to be all grown up.

**Willingness**

When he went after her, he wasn't expecting her to be so difficult. Most girls succumbed willingly. But then again, this was a Weasley they were talking about.

**Can You Hear Me?**

"Dominique."

Silence.

"Dom?"

Silence.

"Weasley. Carrot Top. Ginja Ninja."

Silence.

"Can you even hear me? … Are you _ignoring me _of all people?"

Oh yes, she was definitely a Weasley.

**Men**

Men. They were all the same. They fell for the Veela looks only.

Maybe that was why he intrigued her. Because he was the one drawing her in this time.

**Dysfunctional**

This dysfunctional relationship wasn't serious, she knew that. It was fun for her, part of his collection for him.

Trying not to fall in love is easier said than done.

* * *

><p>that was a bit rubbish, that one... but still, please <span>review<span> :)


	8. LucyLorcan

**pairing: **lucy/lorcan friendship

**prompts: **fake, broken, believe me, companionship, cuts, light, dark, damsel in distress, help me, grief

**brief mention of self harm..**

* * *

><p><strong>Fake<strong>

Lucy was fake, fake, fake all over. She hadn't always been like that. It had just slipped into place over the years, because it worked for her.

**Broken**

She'd been broken so many times, it hurt him to see her. And every time she broke, she got a little colder.

A little more fake.

**Believe Me**

Lorcan told Lucy she was beautiful, every day. It was a friendly thing, and she'd smile at him.

But she never believed him, even though he meant every word.

**Companionship**

Lucy didn't need friends.

That was what she'd shouted at him one day. And Lorcan shouldn't have let her go so easily, in the end.

Because everyone needs someone.

**Cuts**

Nobody else noticed when the cuts began to appear on her wrists. And when Lorcan asked her to stop, she didn't, but still nobody noticed.

She just wasn't the type.

**Light**

She used to be sunshine, laughter, gleaming smiles. She used to be everything that was good about the world, the hopeful light in the dark places.

**Dark**

She's the one in the dark now, and Lorcan wonders when this wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary girl was crushed and defeated so terribly.

**Damsel In Distress**

Why did nobody think to save her? Lucy couldn't take care of herself, no matter what she said. People who can take care of themselves don't cry out for help.

**Help Me**

"Help me," she whispers, and for a moment he sees beyond the hard exterior, sees the shattered, scared little girl hiding inside herself. But she never stays for long.

**Grief**

Nobody told him he'd miss her this much. He had it coming, really. He hadn't tried hard to enough to save her.

It was all his fault.

* * *

><p>please <strong>review<strong> :)


End file.
